


Wasser

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve erfährt, warum Danny so ungern schwimmt. Eigentlich hätte er es ahnen müssen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasser

„Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du ihm Bescheid gesagt hast.“

„Er hätte sonst wieder ewig geschmollt.“

„Das interessiert doch mich nicht!“

„Du musst doch mit ihm zusammenleben! Ich wollte dir damit einen Gefallen tun!“

„Ha!“, macht Danny und kommt mit bezeichnender Anmut auf die Füße.

Auf seinem Handtuch in drei Metern Entfernung drückt Steve seine Bewunderung durch Pfiffe und Anfeuerungsrufe aus.

Danny steht auf seinem Surfbrett am Strand und durchbohrt Kono mit seinem Blick. Sie grinst nur. „Ich finde es schön, wie er dich unterstützt.“

„Ach wirklich? Ich finde es ganz grässlich.“ Danny legt sich wieder auf das Brett, wiederholt seine Übung – und Steve wiederholt das dumme Gepfeife.

Danny dreht sich zu ihm um und piekt einen drohenden Zeigefinger in seine Richtung. „Mach so weiter und du schläfst die nächste Woche auf dem Sofa, Babe.“

Die Möglichkeiten, was das alles _bedeuten_ könnte, lösen einen Moment lang gähnende Leere in Konos Hirn aus.

Danny fährt mit seinen Übungen fort, als sei nichts gewesen, Steve bleibt still, und nach einer Weile hat Kono sich so weit im Griff, dass sie Danny wieder Anweisungen erteilen kann.

Es ist ein recht windiger Tag, vereinzelt ziehen Wolken über den Himmel hinweg, und das Wasser ist unruhig, aufgepeitscht und von Wellen gekrönt. Der ideale Tag zum Surfen.

Kono wirft den einen oder anderen sehnsüchtigen Blick aufs Meer hinaus, aber sie bleibt an Dannys Seite. Und das nicht nur, weil Danny endlich anständige Schwimmshorts besitzt und in diesen unverschämt gut aussieht.

Die Bucht, die sie zum Üben ausgesucht hat, ist klein und übersichtlich und vor allem privat. Sie gehört ihrem Freund Ben, und dementsprechend ist das Wasser frei von Touristen – lediglich ein paar Einheimische, die mit Ben bekannt, oder denen solche Nichtigkeiten wie Grundstücksrecht schlicht egal sind, tummeln sich auf den Wellen. Weiter draußen liefern sich zwei Wahnsinnige ein Wettrennen mit ihren überzüchteten Jetskis.

Wenn sie sich ganz viel Mühe gibt, dann schafft Kono es heute vielleicht sogar, Danny davon zu überzeugen, dass es mit den Trockenübungen so langsam genug ist. Am Anfang musste sie ihn zurückhalten, gleich nach den ersten fünf Minuten auf dem Bord die Wellen zu attackieren, inzwischen scheint er jegliche Ambitionen aufgegeben zu haben, was das betrifft.

Aber jetzt, da Grace mit dem Training angefangen hat, und weil Danny der beste Vater der Welt ist, wird er seine leisen Ängste, was das große weite Meer betrifft, bestimmt hinter sich lassen, um seiner Tochter ein gutes Vorbild zu sein.

Kono guckt sich noch etwa fünf Minuten lang an, wie Danny das Aufstehen auf dem Bord übt, dann stemmt sie die Hände in die Hüften und fixiert Danny mit einem entschlossenen Blick.

„Oh-oh“, macht Danny sofort, „genauso guckt McGarrett, bevor er auf einem Motorrad durch eine Tür bricht. Ein klassisches Rammbock-Gesicht.“

Kono entfährt ein nicht zu unterdrückendes Lachen. „Ach so? Eigentlich wollte ich bloß vorschlagen, dass wir uns endlich mal aufs Wasser wagen.“

Danny sieht prompt auf die schäumenden Wellen hinaus, die Stirn gerunzelt, der Blick sichtlich unentschlossen – und dann steht plötzlich Steve neben ihm, als sei er wie ein mutierter Maulwurf direkt aus dem Sand aufgetaucht. „Geht’s endlich richtig los?“

Danny fährt zusammen und schlägt ihm prompt vor die Brust. „Lass das! Wir haben darüber gesprochen! Kein Anschleichen mehr!“

Steve sieht aus, als habe Danny ihm sein liebstes Spielzeug verboten. Aber Steves Einmischung war genau das Richtige, um Dannys Zögern durch Trotz zu ersetzen. Er stemmt die Arme in die Hüften, schnauft, und nickt. „Ok. Wenn die Dame meint, dass es an der Zeit ist, dann ist es an der Zeit.“

Er tritt vom Bord hinunter auf den Sand, geht in die Knie, um es aufzuheben – und draußen auf dem Wasser krachen die zwei Jetskis ineinander und gehen mit einer Explosion in Flammen auf, die sämtliche Special Effects Hollywoods wie müdes Tischfeuerwerk aussehen lassen.

Einen Atemzug lang gefriert die Welt, und Kono hat das Gefühl, die Hitze von der Explosion auf ihrem Gesicht zu spüren. In der nächsten Sekunde hastet Danny an ihr vorbei, sprintet ins Wasser und ist fünf Meter weit draußen, bevor sie sich auch nur daran erinnert, welche Muskeln sie benutzen muss, um sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

Sie rennt gleichzeitig mit Steve los, denkt daran, das Bord mitzunehmen, und paddelt auf die Rauchsäule zu, die von den kollidierten Jetskis ausgeht. Danny ist als erster bei den Wracks, und der analytische Teil von Kono nimmt wahr, wie schnell er ist, wie sauber und präzise seine Bewegungen sind.

Er hält einen bewusstlosen Jugendlichen an der Wasseroberfläche, als sie mit dem Bord bei ihm ankommt, und taucht sofort ab, sobald er ihn in ihre Obhut übergeben hat.

Ein kurzer Blickwechsel mit Steve stellt klar, dass sie ihn an Land bringen und Hilfe organisieren wird, dann ist auch Steve unter der wild bewegten Wasseroberfläche verschwunden.

 

Er hat nicht gezögert, geht es Steve durch den Kopf. Er hat schneller reagiert als ich.

Völlig egal, was Danny manchmal behaupten mag, Steve weiß genau, wozu er fähig ist. Er kennt seine Grenzen, er weiß, wie gut er ist.

Er fühlt sich im Wasser zuhause, ist ein ausdauernder Taucher, ein wirklich verdammt guter Schwimmer.

Und Danny war schneller als er. Weil er sich nicht eine Sekunde Zeit gelassen hat, um die Situation einzuschätzen. Danny hat die Explosion gesehen, und dann wollte er nur noch helfen, wollte Leben retten. Steve kennt dieses Gefühl, kann es nur zu gut nachvollziehen, aber überrascht hat es ihn trotzdem – es überrascht ihn immer noch.

Er ist sich Dannys Nähe bewusst, während sie tauchen, kann kaum fassen, dass Danny offenbar kein Problem damit hat, den Atem auch über längere Zeit anzuhalten, und Steve fragt sich unwillkürlich, ob dieses Gefühl, diese intensive Wärme in seiner Brust, sowas wie Heldenverehrung ist.

Danny mag Wasser nicht. „Ich schwimme, um zu überleben, nicht weil es mir Spaß macht“ – das hat er gesagt.

Steve begreift einfach nicht, wie das zusammenpasst – diese starke, offene Abneigung gegen ein Element, das wie für Danny gemacht zu sein scheint. Denn Steve hat ihn jetzt schwimmen sehen, sieht ihn nach wie vor, und Danny pflügt durch das Wasser, als böte es ihm nicht den geringsten Widerstand.

Unglaublich, schießt es Steve durch den Kopf, und er weiß selber nicht genau, ob er Danny meint, oder den Umstand, dass sein wasserscheuer Partner soeben dabei ist, nicht einen sondern zwei weitere Jugendliche an die Oberfläche zu ziehen, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Steve verharrt einen Moment an Ort und Stelle, blickt sich um, aber er kann niemanden sonst entdecken, also schwimmt er Danny nach.

Der Junge ist zu sich gekommen, schlägt wild um sich, und Danny hat sichtlich Probleme, ihn weiter festzuhalten, ohne dass ihm das Mädchen entgleitet. Steve schwimmt sofort zu ihm, aber Danny lässt sie nicht los.

„Wie viele seid ihr?“, fragt er ein ums andere Mal. „Seid ihr nur zu dritt, oder war da noch jemand?“

Er bekommt keine Antwort, muss stattdessen panisch ziellosen Kinnhaken ausweichen. Steve ist nicht weiter überrascht, als Danny schließlich ausholt und seinen angsterfüllten Schützling ohrfeigt, so dass dieser ihn anblinzelt wie ein verwirrtes, extrem verschrecktes Kind.

„Seid ihr zu dritt?“, wiederholt Danny laut, deutlich und seltsam geduldig, und der Junge nickt.

„Wie viele seid ihr?“, hakt Danny nach, als sei ihm das Nicken nicht genug, als wolle er sicher stellen, dass der Junge ihm auch wirklich zugehört hat.

„Drei“, lautet die Antwort. Seine Zähne schlagen aufeinander, und er zittert. „Pam ist bei Jason mit-mitgefahren.“

Danny nickt grimmig und deutet mit dem Kopf auf Steve. „Er wird dir an Land helfen. Ich habe Pam. Jason ist versorgt. Ok?“

Der Junge nickt, seine Augen flackern von Danny zu Steve hinüber, und Steve kann ihm nicht verdenken, dass er aussieht, als würde er lieber bei Danny bleiben.

Aber er fasst ihn am Oberarm und hält ihn fest, und es wundert ihn nicht einmal, als Danny Pam in einen klassischen Rettungsschwimmergriff zieht und mit ihr gen Ufer schwimmt.

Steve folgt ihm mit seinem Schützling, lässt Danny nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, und nach einer Weile wird ihm klar, dass Danny eine verdammte Ausbildung zum Rettungsschwimmer hat. Alles, was fehlt, ist die rote Rettungsboje.

 

Als er das Ufer erreicht, hat Kono sowohl das nächste Krankenhaus als auch die Küstenwache angerufen, die sich um die nach wie vor qualmenden Wrackteile kümmern soll.

Ein paar Schaulustige stehen herum, einige Leute bringen Decken und Handtücher, aber niemand macht Fotos, und die Gesichter rundum drücken Besorgnis und nicht etwa Sensationslüsternheit aus. 

Jason ist inzwischen bei Bewusstsein, sieht bleich und orientierungslos aus, und beobachtet Danny aus fassungslosen Augen dabei, wie er Pam Mund-Zu-Mund beatmet. Sie kommt zu sich, spuckt Wasser und hustet sich die Seele aus dem Leib, aber sie atmet, und an Steves Seite bricht sein Schützling in Tränen aus.

Der Krankenwagen kommt zwei Minuten später an, mit Blaulicht und kreischenden Sirenen, und sobald Danny davon überzeugt zu sein scheint, dass er nicht mehr gebraucht wird, steht er auf und kehrt der Szene den Rücken.

Steve folgt ihm ganz automatisch, langsam und zögernd. Er hat das zwingende Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, und damit meint er nicht die Tatsache, dass soeben beinahe drei junge Menschen ertrunken wären.

Dannys Schultern beschreiben eine starre Linie, und Dannys Hände zittern nur deswegen nicht, weil er sie derartig fest zu Fäusten geballt hat, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten. Steve hat beinahe Angst, ihn anzusprechen, und alles, was er heraus bringt, ist ein vorsichtiges „Hey.“

„Fährst du mit ihnen ins Krankenhaus?“, fragt Danny ihn, und er klingt mehr als einfach nur merkwürdig.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?“, erwidert Steve, anstatt eine Antwort abzugeben, und Danny zuckt mit den Schultern. Beinahe sieht es aus, als würde ihm die simple Bewegung wehtun, so sehr hat er sich verkrampft, aber er weigert sich, auf Steves Frage einzugehen. „Fährst du bitte mit ihnen ins Krankenhaus, Steve?“

„Sicher“, sagt Steve vorsichtig. Diesmal zögert er wirklich, noch weiter zu fragen, aber er tut es dennoch. „Was machst du?“

„Ich …“ Danny reibt sich mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht, und Steve sieht mit Unbehagen, wie leichenfahl er ist, so als sei ihm nicht einfach nur schlecht, sondern speiübel. „Ich fahre nach Hause, wenn’s genehm ist.“

Steve mustert ihn einen Moment lang, und im Prinzip wäre es ihm lieber, Danny nach Hause zu fahren. Aber darum hat Danny ihn nicht gebeten, also versucht er gar nicht erst, ihm einen derartigen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten.

„In Ordnung“, sagt er stattdessen. „Wir sehen uns später.“

Danny nickt ihm dankbar zu, und Steve lässt ihn allein, selbst wenn sämtliche seiner Instinkte dagegen revoltieren. Er fährt mit den Jugendlichen ins Krankenhaus, stellt sicher, dass ihre Eltern kontaktiert werden, bespricht sich mit der Küstenwache und findet im Gespräch mit Jason, Pam, und seinem nicht länger namenlosen Schützling Ricky heraus, dass sie an ihren Jetskis herumgebastelt hatten, um die Leistung zu erhöhen, was praktischerweise gleichzeitig ihre Entflammbarkeit erhöht hat. Alle drei werden die Folgen ihres unüberlegten Handels in Form von Brandnarben mit sich tragen müssen.

All das kostet Steve etwas über eine Stunde, und er kann nicht ignorieren, wie ungeduldig er ist, nach Hause und zu Danny zu kommen. Er spürt es unter seiner Haut, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist; sie fühlt sich zu eng an, zu kalt, und er überlässt es schließlich Kono, sich um alles Übrige zu kümmern, ruft sich ein Taxi und fährt nach Hause.

Der Camaro steht auf der Auffahrt, und von außen sieht sein Haus aus wie immer, aber schon an der Tür überkommt Steve eine nicht zu leugnende Beklommenheit.

Danny hat nicht nur hinter sich abgeschlossen, er hat das Sicherheitssystem in Kraft gesetzt, und Steve muss sich zusammenreißen, dass seine Hand nicht zittert, als er den Code in das Zahlenfeld tippt.

Er betritt das Haus, schließt die Tür hinter sich, und dann bleibt er einen Moment lang reglos stehen und lauscht.

Es ist zu still.

Die Tasche mit Dannys Kleidung liegt im Flur, woraus Steve schließt, dass er sich nicht umgezogen hat, bevor er nach Hause gefahren ist. Er greift nach dem Tragegurt und hängt sie sich über die Schulter, blickt sich flüchtig in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer um, aber Danny findet sich nirgendwo im Erdgeschoss, also geht Steve die Treppe hinauf und in den ersten Stock. Die Tür zum Badezimmer steht offen, und Steve stellt sich in den Rahmen, blickt sich um, stellt Dannys Tasche neben sich ab.

Das Handtuch auf dem Boden deutet an, dass Danny geduscht hat; am Waschbecken stehen ein Zahnputzbecher und Mundspülung. Nun ist es zwar durchaus denkbar, dass ihn spontan das Bedürfnis nach besonders gründlicher Mundhygiene überkommen hat, aber der viel unangenehmere Verdacht, dass Danny sich übergeben musste, scheint Steve wahrscheinlicher.

Er versucht, das Gefühl von Angst abzuschütteln, setzt sich wieder in Bewegung und findet Danny im Schlafzimmer.

 

Danny sitzt auf dem Bett, mit dem Rücken zu Tür, und er hat sich so weit vorgebeugt, dass sein Gesicht beinahe auf einer Ebene mit seinen Knien ist.

Soweit Steve es sehen kann, trägt Danny ein paar alter Trainingshosen und sonst nichts. Sein Haar ist noch nass von der Dusche, Wasser tropft auf seine nackten Schultern. Er zittert nicht, sitzt völlig still da, und Steve erkennt an der Linie seiner Wirbelsäule, an der Art, wie er seine Schultern hält, dass er noch immer krampfhaft angespannt ist.

„Ich bin Zuhause“, verkündet er leise, aber seine Stimme klingt dennoch unangenehm laut in der drückenden Stille. Danny reagiert nicht.

„Pam, Jason und Ricky geht es gut“, fährt Steve genau so leise wie zuvor fort, und macht einen Schritt ins Zimmer hinein, dann noch einen. Und noch einen. „Ihre Eltern sind bei ihnen, und die Ärzte sagen, dass sie wieder in Ordnung kommen. Ähm. Die drei wollen sich noch bei dir bedanken. Und ihre Eltern selbstverständlich auch. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass wir … dass wir uns … melden.“

Steve ist inzwischen an Dannys Seite angekommen, und Danny hat noch immer nicht auf ihn reagiert. Die Stille fängt an, ihm auf die Ohren zu drücken, aber das ist nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Druck, der auf seiner Brust lastet.

„Die Küstenwache konnte noch nicht sagen, welche Folgen der Unfall für das Ökosystem in der Bucht haben wird. Kono will sich mit Ben darüber austauschen und sie meinte, er wird das Gebiet sicherlich für ein paar Wochen abriegeln.“

Steve ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass Danny diese Dinge unmöglichen hören wollen kann, aber er hat Angst, dass wenn er aufhört zu reden, die Stille sie beide einhüllen und ersticken wird.

„Das Benzin aus den Tanks ist praktisch vollständig verbrannt, aber die Wrackteile müssen eingesammelt und entsorgt werden. Ich habe Kono versprochen, dass wir beim Aufräumen helfen.“

Steve setzt sich neben Danny an die Bettkante, blickt ihn unablässig von der Seite an, und legt schließlich zögernd den Arm um ihn, streicht ihm unsicher über den Rücken.

Dannys Haut fühlt sich kalt an unter seiner Hand, und er hat nichts mehr zu sagen, weiß nichts mehr zu erzählen, hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er zu Danny durchdringen soll. Panik steigt in ihm auf, und er schluckt, versucht, an ihr vorbei zu atmen.

„Danny“, sagt er flehentlich, viel zu leise, halb erstickt, und endlich, endlich dreht Danny den Kopf und sieht ihn an.

Seine Augen sind rot, aber trocken, und er sieht so schrecklich verloren aus, dass Steve unwillkürlich von der Bettkante rutscht, sich vor ihn kniet und beide Arme um ihn schlingt.

Danny seufzt nur, lehnt seine Stirn an Steves Schulter, aber Steve spürt das Beben, das durch ihn hindurch geht, spürt wie die Spannung in ihm nachlässt.

Ein paar Atemzüge lang verharren sie so, dann entkommt Danny ein Laut, der klingt wie ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen, und in der nächsten Sekunde erwidert er Steves Umarmung mit aller ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft. Er weint noch immer nicht, aber er rutscht von der Bettkante, presst sich mit dem ganzen Körper an Steve, und Steve hält ihn fest, drückt ihn an sich und schließt einen Moment lang die Augen.

Nach einer Weile fangen seine Knie an, zu protestieren, und er arbeitet sich mühsam nach hinten, lässt Danny nicht eine Sekunde lang los, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnt, und Danny wie ein Kind zwischen seinen Beinen hockt.

Steve hat keine Ahnung, was er sagen oder fragen könnte, um Danny zu helfen, also bleibt er still, streicht Danny über den Rücken, schließt wieder die Augen und verliert jegliches Zeitgefühl.

„Oh mein Gott“, dringt irgendwann Dannys Stimme aus den Tiefen seiner Umarmung. „Das dürfen wir nie auch nur irgendwem erzählen.“

Seine Stimme klingt erschöpft und viel zu klein für ihn, und Steve drückt ihn automatisch fester an sich. Danny leistet nicht den geringsten Widerstand.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragt Steve leise, spürt Danny in seinen Armen erschaudern, und streicht ihm wieder über den Rücken. „Du musst nicht darüber sprechen, wenn du -“

„Klassisches Kindheitstrauma“, unterbricht Danny ihn leise. „Dabei war ich überhaupt kein Kind mehr. Ich war verdammte sechzehn Jahre alt. Familienausflug ans Meer. Und wenn ich Familie sage, dann meine ich eigentlich Klan. Wir waren mindestens dreißig Leute. Laut wie sonstwas und unübersichtlich wie - - - Ich war nie ein besonders guter Schwimmer. Wasser liegt mir einfach nicht, wie du weißt. Viel zu unberechenbar, man weiß nie, was -- Mein Cousin Jonathan wäre beinahe ertrunken. War mehrere Minuten lang bewusstlos … Hatte unheimlich viel Wasser geschluckt. Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen, nicht wirklich. Er war erst fünf und … er war so klein. Ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst, alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Das hat ihn beinahe umgebracht.“

„Nhm“, macht Steve, und ist unglaublich froh über das Beinahe. Er spricht nicht an, dass doch sicherlich Erwachsene anwesend waren, die viel eher verantwortlich gewesen wären als Danny. Danny war da und er konnte nicht helfen – das allein ist für ihn Grund genug, sich Schuldgefühle einzureden.

„Danach wollte ich unbedingt richtig schwimmen lernen. Wäre vielleicht vernünftiger gewesen, zuerst mit irgendwem darüber zu sprechen, dass ich … naja … tierische Angst vor Wasser hatte. So war jede Schwimmstunde die Hölle. Aber ich hab’s durchgezogen. Hab meinen Rettungsschwimmer gemacht und dann noch ein paar Kurse, bis sie mich in Malibu genommen hätten. Der berühmte Williams’sche Dickkopf. Dagegen kommt nichts an.“

Steve nickt und streichelt Danny wie im Reflex über den Kopf. Danny schnaubt leise. „Du musst ihn nicht abtasten – der wird immer da sein, keine Sorge.“

„Du hättest was sagen können“, erwidert Steve leise, ohne auf ihn einzugehen. „Ich hätte doch … Ich hätte mich nicht … Ich -“

„Du wärst nicht ständig drauf rum geritten?“

„Mh-hm“, macht Steve zustimmend, das schlechte Gewissen liegt wie Blei in seinem Magen, und Danny hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn an. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, wenn ich den Mund nicht aufkriege, Steven.“

Steve starrt ihn an und bringt keinen Ton heraus. Dannys Augen waren noch nie so blau wie in diesem Moment, und er kann ums Verrecken nicht sagen, warum das überhaupt wichtig ist.

„Ich … mh“, macht er schließlich, und Danny lehnt seine Stirn zurück an seine Schulter. „Eloquenz pur.“

„Ich sag Kono, dass sie dich und Grace mit den Surfstunden in Ruhe lassen soll“, platzt Steve heraus, und Danny schnauft nur. „Vergiss es.“

„Aber du -“

„Williams’scher Dickkopf. Ich werde das verdammt noch mal lernen, und wenn es das Letzte ist, das ich tue.“

Steve räuspert sich verzweifelt. „Aber du -“

„Ich will dazu in der Lage sein, mit meiner Tochter zusammen zu surfen, Steve. Sie wird nicht unter meinen lächerlichen Phobien leiden. Außerdem habe ich ja im Prinzip überhaupt keine Angst mehr vor Wasser. Das heute war … unglücklich.“

Steve legt den Kopf in den Nacken und starrt an die Decke. „Das kann man so sagen.“

Er bleibt eine Weile still, dann atmet er tief durch. „Heißt das, du wirst dich nicht jedes Mal übergeben, wenn du mit Meerwasser in Berührung kommst?“

„Das hast du gemerkt, hm?“

„Ja.“

„Naja, mir war ein wenig schlecht.“

„Auch das habe ich gemerkt, Danno.“

„Die ganze Sache hat mich einfach zu sehr an damals erinnert. Ich glaube, ich sollte Jonathan anrufen. Hab schon ewig nicht mehr mit dem Bengel gesprochen.“

„Gute Idee“, brummt Steve zustimmend – aber sie rühren sich nicht.

„Später“, sagt Danny irgendwann. „Jetzt sind mir die Füße eingeschlafen.“

Die Ausrede ist so gut wie jede andere auch, und Steve wird sicherlich nicht versuchen, aufzustehen, bevor Danny es tut.

„Du warst wirklich unglaublich gut heute“, sagt er, als er sich einfach nicht länger beherrschen kann, und Danny hebt wieder den Kopf und sieht ihn an. Seine Augen sind nach wie vor unglaublich blau, und Steve muss trocken schlucken.

„Ich sag doch, sie hätten mich in Malibu genommen“, teilt Danny ihm leise mit.

„Ähm … ich weiß nicht wirklich, was du damit meinst.“

Danny seufzt, schwer und lang gezogen und fürchterlich gequält. Steve fragt sich flüchtig, ob sie in dieser Haltung einschlafen werden. Im Prinzip wäre es ihm egal. Danny rubbelt seine Stirn über Steves Schulter. „Du hast nie fern gesehen, richtig? Du hast deine komplette Kindheit draußen verbracht.“

„Ich erinnere mich vage an die Muppet Show“, bringt Steve zu seiner Verteidigung vor, und Danny starrt ihn an. „Deine Eltern haben dich die Muppet Show gucken lassen? Aber die eignet sich doch überhaupt nicht für Kinder! Dieses wahnsinnige Schwein ist praktisch ein Stalker! Oh Gott, das erklärt so Einiges …“

„Erklärst du mir jetzt, was das mit Malibu ständig soll, oder haben wir das Thema hinter uns gelassen?“

„Baywatch, Steven. Baywatch hat in Malibu gespielt.“

„Ah“, macht Steve, und seine Augenbrauen gehen hoch. „Ich hatte Visionen von roten Rettungsbojen, als ich dir zugesehen habe.“

„Wenigstens etwas.“ Diesmal klingt Danny eindeutig amüsiert, und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen dankbar.

„Wenn … Also … Wenn du willst“, beginnt Steve zögernd, und Danny blickt ihn abwartend an, „dann kannst du ja mal … öhm … mitkommen, wenn ich meine Runde schwimme.“

Stille tritt ein. Steve hat ein bisschen Angst, dass Danny ihn entweder auslachen oder verprügeln wird.

Aber alles, was Danny erwidert, ist: „Ich habe nicht deine Ausdauer.“

Steve weiß vor Erleichterung praktisch nicht, wohin mit sich. „Wir müssen nicht die komplette Runde schwimmen. Wir können aufhören, wenn du nicht mehr willst.“

Er hört die Euphorie in seiner Stimme und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

Danny blinzelt zu ihm hoch. „Ich stehe nicht um fünf auf.“

„Wir können nachmittags schwimmen.“

„Du schwimmst doch immer morgens.“

„Wann, ist mir im Prinzip egal.“

SOLANGE DU DABEI BIST, steht in Großbuchstaben mitten im Raum, und Steve starrt den Schriftzug verdutzt an, bevor er sich in einem glitzernden Funkenregen auflöst.

„Vor der Arbeit ist aber im Prinzip ne gute Zeit“, überlegt Danny laut, murmelt es gegen Steves Schulter, und Steve blickt auf ihn hinab. „Und wenn wir nicht so lange machen, dann schaffe ich es danach auch bestimmt noch zur Arbeit. Na gut. Ich stehe um fünf Uhr auf. Aber du kochst den Kaffee.“

Steves Grinsen breitet sich über sein Gesicht aus wie Sonnenschein über der Sahara. Zum Schluss blendet es sogar ein wenig, und er versucht, es in Dannys Haar zu verstecken.

Danny schließt die Augen und streckt blind seinen Arm aus, rubbelt Steve über den Kopf und schnauft. „Grins nicht so blöde.“

Steve grinst nur noch breiter.


End file.
